


Nothing good ever comes easy, I know times are rough.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Gen, More tags to be added, Schlatt is dead, everyones reactions, no beta read we die like schlatt, philza becomes their dad, post november 16th, tschaltt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: {You should read And the demons that he's facing alone, to understand this story better, but can also be understood on its own.}Philza hold the letter close to him, how on earth was he supposed to take care of 4 kids and tell them their father passed?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, quackity & phil watson
Series: DreamSMP [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Nothing good ever comes easy, I know times are rough.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'after the storm' by Kali Uchis.
> 
> heres the link to the other fic that comes before this one incase you do want to read it, it's a chapter and short. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608680
> 
> people asked for another part where Phil adds them to his life and how the kids react so each kid gets their own chapter.  
> Expect next chapters soon I'm in a writing mood.

He’s sobbing, his left hand covers his mouth and he can’t see the letter he’s clutching in his hand. 

They don’t know he’s passed, he had ordered to keep his sons away, not wanting to pass in front of them. 

Schlatt had told his eldest that he himself was an orphan, his father had passed in front of him and it traumatized him, he wished he sons didn’t have to go through the same thing.

They were forbidden to enter his room until after he passed, but they wouldn’t know until Phil told them.

He doesn’t know when he fell to his knees with his forehead almost touching the wooden floor, the letter was pressed to him and his hand still muffled his sobs.

He was staying in a guest room 2 doors down from where Schlatt had been, he had been staying because he knew the state Schlatt had been in.

He picked himself up and slowly sauntered over to the door, he’d have to find Techno first.

He wasn’t hard to find really, usually in his room, outside, one of his brothers' rooms, or in this case, the library.

He was sitting at a table near the fireplace, hearing the cracks and pop of the wood. He had various books placed around him, Schlatt in the limited time he had left told him that the eldest loved to read the same books.

All of them being about Greek mythology, and on occasion Norse mythology.

Techno’s pointy human ears moved slightly at the sound of the elder approaching, he lifted his gaze from his books to peer over his glasses to look at him.

“Hey Philza, come to read with me?” He chuckles softly and Philza wipes at his eyes again, Techno’s face drops, he notices how red his face is and how damp it looked.

“Phil...is he?” Phil places his arm over his face and nods all while choking back a sob. 

Techno stands and approaches Phil, he moves his arm and looks at him, he can see his eyes gloss over and Phil hesitantly wraps his arms around him.

He feels the younger wrap around him, “He left me a letter Tech, said to take care of you and your brothers and I get to be your new dad.” He hears techno huff out a laugh and can feel one of his arms move and hears him sniff.

“Sounds like something he’d do, selfish old man always worrying about us instead of his own well being.” He pulls away from Philza and wipes his eyes.

“I have to find Fundy, do you know where he’s run off? Oh and I have to tell Tubbo last so if you could find him and hang around with him until I find Fundy and Quackity.” 

Techno nods and they talk a bit longer before Phil excuses himself and exits, Techno tells him that Fundy was over at Niki’s bakery, this isn’t going to end well.


End file.
